Rain
by professionaldooropener
Summary: Kagome stumbles on Inuyasha and Kikyo and then runs into someone else VERY OOC fluff warning!


Rain

I always hated the rain; I still hate it… though not as much. The reason I don't hate it as much… well, see for yourself.

It started out like every morning on the weekend, I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast… er, well, you could uh… really call it lunch. All was routine, except for the light sprinkle of rain, that started sometime before my… breakfast-lunch.

My day had been well until that stupid rain. I had this feeling something would go wrong, and my feelings were usually right.

Around 12:30ish, the rain stopped, it was still cloudy, but overcome with glee I ran out of the house without grabbing an umbrella. Now I'm glad I didn't, but, back then… anyways.

Making my way to the park, the sense of foreboding was still there, but no where near as strong.

All of the sudden the rain started again, but this time it was torrential, not just a light sprinkle. Cursing my eagerness to get out of the house so fast that I didn't grab an umbrella, I ran for the gazebo located in the center of the park, the only sheltered area there. (Which I'd reached btw, the park I mean)

The rain had matted down my hair, so when I first entered I couldn't see. I moved my hair out of my face to see something so horrible; it still hurts to write about it.

Standing there, smack dab in the center of the gazebo, were Inuyasha my boyfriend of 3 years, and Kikyo my younger by 5 minutes twin sister, making out!

Instead of feeling sad and hurt, I felt angry, and betrayed. I stomped on my on my boyfriends toe, then kicked him in the shin, really, really hard. He hopped on one foot for a moment, clutching his tone and shin, before I slammed my fist into his nose.

The attack knocked him backwards onto the ground, satisfied that he was hurt, I turned to my sister.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed at her, I slapped her across the face leaving a handprint. "How could you!" my voice was cracking, but I wouldn't cry, not yet. "I thought we promised each other we would never do this?"

One hand clutched her bruised cheek, as she turned to look at me spitefully, her eyes filled with hatred. "Because he loves me Kagome!" she spat at me. "This has been going on for two years!"

I turned to look at my now ex boyfriend, who lowered his eyes in shame. Turning away from him, tears now spilled out of my eyes. I slapped my sister even harder on the same cheek, causing her to gasp, and wince in pain.

Feeling no remorse for what I'd just done, I turned and ran. I ran for what seemed like hours, but must have just been minutes; I had ended up by the natural waterfall that the park was built around.

Only one other figure was standing around, and he didn't notice me… well not until I collapsed on the ground sobbing. Slowly he turned to face me, probably wondering what I was doing on the ground, in the rain, crying none the less, without and umbrella.

Suddenly it struck me, I knew who this guy was, it was my ex's older brother. Sad as it was, my ex had actually done the same thing many times with my sister. I had just never done anything before, and somehow Sesshoumaru, (my ex's brother) always found me when I was crying.

It was really weird; Sesshoumaru would comfort me, and then act like it never happened. I was so confused as to how he had seen me yet again, I didn't notice him walk over until the rain stopped. Looking up he stood over me with an umbrella.

"Kagome," he sighed. "He's not worth your tears, and neither is she." (funny really, he always says that and I always stop crying)

This time was no exception. To my surprise Sesshoumaru sat down next to me in the mud, which was really weird, seeing as he is a neat freak, and hates dirtiness.

He stuck the umbrella into the ground between us, so it would keep us dry. I sniffled a little, and shivered from sudden chills.

"Oh great," Sesshoumaru said, "You're going to get sick." He put his arms around my waist, and pulled me onto his lap.

I sank back into his chest, grateful for the warmth. Sesshoumaru really was more attractive than his brother, he had long silver hair that fell into his addicting honey gold eyes, but not in a scruffy, unkempt was. He had a chiseled chest that was nice to lean on, and most of all, he was warm. Oh yeah, and he actually cared about how I felt, we did talk a lot, now that I think about it, I talked more with him while I was going out with Inuyasha, than to my Inuyasha.

Me sitting on his lap, wasn't weird either, it happened almost everytime his brother did this to me, but it was the last time my ex did that to me, we were over for real.

Anyways, I just sat there, soaking up the warmth, Sesshoumaru kept his arms around me, and we just sat in a comfortable silence.

"Are you going to go back to him?" he asked me gently.

I thought for a moment before answering, "No, he's hurt me to many time, plus I confronted them this time."

I proceeded to tell him what had happened, and he laughed, "Good for you, I'm glad."

"I'm glad I did it too, but… it still hurts." I didn't mention that it really didn't hurt at all sitting there in his arms.

"That will fade with time… but maybe I could speed up the process."

"Really?" I asked eagerly. "How?"

"Like this." He turned me to face him, and gently kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back, but sadly he pulled away. "I-I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, getting off of the ground closing the umbrella, the rain had stopped without our knowing. "I really shouldn't have done that, it's way to soon after a breakup. Plus I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." He kept rambling on, I stood up and faced him.

In the middle of another apology, I pulled his head down to mine, and kissed him. This time it was him who kissed back passionately.

After a while I broke the kiss, he stared at me with an almost longing look, and started to speak, but I put a finger to his lips before he could speak. "Don't, I want to say something. Those two kisses… meant more to me that all the other kisses I could ever receive. I don't know when it happened, but everytime we talked, I thought of you more and more, I don't know when, and I don't know how, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with you."

Sesshoumaru grasped my hands in his, and asked, "Do you really mean that?" I nodded, to caught in emotion to speak. "I fell in love with you, the moment I first saw you cry. It hurt so much when you cried, the only thing I could do was comfort you. No ones tears ever affected me, but whenever you cried my heart broke, and the only thing that hurt more… is when I saw you with my brother."

He fell silent after that, afraid to speak, afraid that he'd said too much. I couldn't speak either, sp for an answer I kissed him with so much passion, it overwhelmed us both. I couldn't help it; my heart was overflowing with love for him, and his love for me.

When we broke apart, we were both breathless. I looked up at him, suddenly shy, I whispered, "I love you."

He smiled, he only smiled for me, and said, "I love you too." We kissed again, but broke apart quickly because I sneezed.

"Oh, we should get you home, I don't want you to catch a cold," Sesshoumaru said.

"To late," we both grinned. He grasped my right hand in his left one, I leaned my head on his shoulder, once again soaking up the warmth he radiated.

We walked away, totally forgetting the umbrella… until it started to rain again.

**Sniff wasn't that sweet and very OOC but w/e REVIEW! please**


End file.
